Akakamakiri
Akakamakiri, or just Akakama, is the oldest son of Kamakiri. Personality Akakamakiri is the most violent out of his brothers. He has a short temper and does not care for others in his group. When Sirius joins, he shows slight respect when the pup saves him but soon distances himself and regularly beats his group if they fail in a mission. He is close to his brothers but will not hesitate to beat them down if they disobey him or anger him. After leaving the group he becomes very emotionally unbalanced and unstable, wishing for Gennai to kill him. However, upon meeting his mother again and rejoining his brother, Kurokamakiri, he becomes friendly and more sociable towards others. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Akakama and his brothers find Sasuke on their way to the ruined Ouu Paradise. He then attacked him, only to be stopped by the 3 Kishu dogs: Shirozaru, Muu, and Rara; Akame's grandchildern. Later on, he meets Sirius and decide to take him hostage. He trained Sirius to become one of their own soldiers. Then Akakama tells him to kill his opponent. But when Sirius refused, he got angry and rammed Sirius's head onto a nearby tree. He then tells him that the only law in the wild is to kill your opponent. A few days later, Akakama and the rest of the pack swam to Shikoku where Yamabiko and his rebellion were living. When they got there, Akakama decided to scout the area. When he finds them however, Kojuurou grabbed his tail. Then Sirius attacked the Kai mix, giving time for Akakama and the rest to escape. After seeing this, he tortures his 2 followers and declares war on the Kurohabaki clan. After Kamajirou's death though, he deserted his pack in a pit of rage. He encounters Ogasawara Gennai and fights him briefly, only to lose. Akakama begs Gennai to kill him, but the dog refuses to and leaves the wolfhound to wallow in shame as he continues to scream out for Gennai to kill him. After this, he met his mother with her new family. Feeling rejected and unloved he scorns her for leaving him and his brothers alone with their abusive father and leaves in tears, to which his mother also cries. Akakama continues to travel the land whereupon he encounters Tenma. Tenma uses Akakama as bait to escape from Matheus as he delivers his message to Unsai. Akakama fights Matheus's group but is badly beaten. As he is about to be killed, Weed arrives and drives them off. At first he mistakes Weed for Sirius but soon realizes who he is. A short time later, he comes across Kurohabaki Masamune and fights him. Due to his previous injuries he is easily pinned down but refuses to give up. He prepares to throw himself and Masamune into the river below the cliff where they are fighting. As he jumps, Masamune leaps back to safety and Akakama falls into the river. However, he is saved by Orion and cries as he has found out about the Ouu army's kindness. Ginga: The Last Wars Akakama is present when Monsoon attacks the dogs. When Kurokama is badly injured by the bear, he stays with him to protect him. Led by Monsoon, the bears carry out a full assault on the Ou army. Akakama is heavily injured, as well as the remaining dogs. Monsoon roars in victory as the Ou paradise falls. Akakama is placed in a makeshift prison with his brother and the other Ou dogs, and is recovering slightly from his wounds. Many days later, Akakamakiri and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Akakamakiri and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. Akakamakiri sees that it's Maru and Sunny. See more pictures in Akakamakiri (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Children of Enemies Category:Dogs Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Other Dog Breeds Category:Mix breeds Category:Irish Breeds Category:Former Enemies Category:Ohu Soldiers